


cherry flavored conversations with you

by tinyhobii



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Spring Troupe (A3!), Sunshine Sakuya, THEY ARE VERY GAY, cherry flavored by the neighborhood, i was also in class, i wrote this while listening to the neighborhood, just full on fluff, just two cute boys, mankai company - Freeform, masumi is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhobii/pseuds/tinyhobii
Summary: masumi usui's favorite chapstick flavor is cherry flavored because he knows that its sakuya's favorite flavor....
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	cherry flavored conversations with you

**Author's Note:**

> I am in class. Literally in chemistry class writing this because I was listening to the neighborhood and cherry flavored came up and sakumasu came up in my head… sakumasu brainrot literally…

Sakuya loves cherries and everything cherry flavors. This is a well-known fact at the mankai company. Sakuya has it known that cherries are his favorite food by carelessly leaving pits accidentally in the company. At first, nobody knew it was him, everybody thought it was Muku, until Sakyo caught him spitting one out on the way to his dorm. Sakyo, being the adult, strictest, and tidiest he made it a huge deal about it. He called Sakuya out for it and well Sakuya being timid of him he almost practically cried. Who knew Sakyo had such an issue with that type of thing. 

Ever since then, it has been well known that Sakuya loves cherries. Masumi took notes of this. He never took notes of others; he only looked at Izumi and only her. But somehow he took small and big gestures of what Sakuya would do of what he liked, or disliked in which infuriated Masumi for a long time until he came to terms that in fact he liked girls and boys. And that for a fact he was in love with the pink haired boy. The way the pink hair boy had made him feel more alive and happier than he ever thought when he said he was in love with Izumi it was completely different. Sakuya Sakuma was his universe. Every little bit of him was like the universe that carried him as a whole. The universe that brought life into part of life, into Masumi’s life. 

So everyday Masumi has worn cherry flavored chapstick. He likes to say that it's just because it smells good, and he wants to keep his lips moisturized, but in reality, he just doesn't want to tell anyone he is in love with Sakuya. 

Masumi is a more… of a blackberry chapstick kind of person. He would never seek out cherry chapstick of his own, unless there was a reason he needed it. Sakuya is that reason.

Masumi has been spending most of his days in his dorm shared with tsuzuru, when he doesn't need to practice, he likes to be alone listening to music and being on his phone. He doesn't like spending his time with others; they are either too rowdy or just plain annoying. He just wants to spend his free time alone. He likes to get lost in his thoughts, considering he is too scared to act on them most of the time.

Sakuya on the other hand, does whatever he can to entertain himself. He usually seeks out anybody from the spring troupe mostly; it's not like he doesn't like spending time with the other troupes, but his troupe (spring) is the closest to him, but he doesn't reach much to Masumi to hang out because he doesn't want to disturb him and maybe because he is a bit intimidating when he is focused in his phone to even disturb him.

But, today is different. It's one of those days Sakuya would rather relax. He tries lying down in his dorm room, but he can't be alone with his thoughts too long. His mind starts to wander off to places he would rather not have it go to. So instead, he actually grows the courage to find Masumi. Though he can be timid sometimes, he does keep Sakuya company and makes him feel warm inside. There is something… domestic about their interactions. Well, all of the interactions between all of the troupes are rather domestic, but Masumi feels like home for Sakuya.

As Sakuya walks to Masumi and Tsuzuru dorm he opens the door and sees that Tsuzuru is not there and glances at Masumi, who is leaning against his bed frame with a guitar, headphones on in his ears blasting music, and legs crossed on the bed with a blanket over them. Sakuya hops on top of his bed, in which Masumi doesn't notice since he has his headphones on with music playing. looking over his shoulder..

“I didn't know you liked to play the guitar.” Sakuya said, the blackhaired boy jumped a little bit. Sakuya didn't notice his little jump but kept ogling the guitar and Masumi's scarily nice hands. 

“I mean, i don't especially love it. It just keeps me relaxed, i guess.” Masumi replies, resisting the urge to turn his head to face Sakuya. He couldn't do it though. They were inches, no, centimeters apart. Turning his head would mean they would probably end up....

“You’re very talented, Masumi.” 

Masumi froze. He has always heard he was talented from everybody he has always been praised for his talents, skills, and especially his looks, but just hearing it from Sakuya was just warm. 

“Ah… thank you, Sakuya.” Masumi’s face was probably beet red by now. Sakuya often compliments him, but each time he rubbed it off. He can't risk Sakuya seeing his face, especially right now, considering how close they were at the moment.

After that it was quiet but not an awkward silence. It was a peaceful one, they were just relaxed by each other's presence, but somehow the silence was making Masumi think many thoughts he wished he wasn't thinking at that moment. Finally, Sakuya spoke up and broke those thoughts from him.

“Hey...masumi?”

“Yeah?”

“By any chance… are you wearing… cherry chapstick?” fuck. Masumi’s cover has been blown.

“Uh.. y-yeah.” Masumi’s ears were practically burning off.

“Oh great! Can I borrow some?” Sakuya exclaims.

“Yeah, of course.” Before Masumi could get up to grab the chapstick, Sakuya turned his head and plants a kiss on his lips.

Masumi is too stunned to do anything, so when Sakuta releases him, he finally comes back to his senses. Sakuya looks at Masumi with the biggest and brightest smile.

“W-What was that for?” Masumi almost yells. He is so flustered and shocked that he can barely control the volume of his voice. 

“My lips were chapped!”

Masumi just stares at Sakuya for a little bit. Finally, he figures out what to say.

“Sakuya do you need some more?” Sakuya flashes another bright smile but this one is different than the other Masumi has ever seen from the pink hair boy. He stares in awe and his expression awes.

“Yeah, i think so.” Masumi takes Sakuya’s hand, before leaning once again.


End file.
